Nightmare's ending
by Jlargent
Summary: Shortly after the events in Africa Jill is having nightmares about her actions during that time. A return trip to Raccoon City will change all that. Jill/Claire yuri.


**Nightmare's ending.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Just like I promised. A Resident Evil yuri involving Jill and Claire. Now I do not own RE or any of it's characters typical disclaimers apply. Forgive me if the events that are mentioned are inaccurate, I only played RE 4 & 5 and none of the others prior to them._

Jill's POV

The nightmares still follow me no matter how much time has passed since my freedom from Wesker's control, I can still see the faces of the people that I killed under his orders, but the weapon I used is not a gun or knife in any shape or form. No, the weapon I used is a injection needle carrying the virus that he created turning innocent people into mindless slaves, no 'slaves' is too nice of a word. Mindless zombies like those that led to the destruction of Raccoon City and Rockford Island.

For years I helped my partner Chris chase down the man responsible for both instances. Three years ago we encountered our traitorous comrade Wesker at the Spencer Estate which led to my capture and manipulation to become an unwilling servant. It was through the combined efforts of both Chris and his partner whose name I learned later on to be Sheva Alomar removed the device attached to my chest freeing me from Wesker's dark influence. After Wesker finally died from a simultaneous rocket launcher inside of an active volcano we headed towards the African branch of the BSAA headquarters.

Chris and Sheva gave their reports and my superiors decided to place me on probation pending a full medical exam. After being given a clean bill of health it turns out that whatever Wesker did to me has kept me in peak physical condition it was recommended that I was given a psyche evaluation.

That was three months ago, the nightmares haven's stopped since then. I lay on the psychiatrist's couch looking up at the ceiling fan as it rotates, I was back in America in a BSAA funded office dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a simple blue shirt.

"Tell me miss Valentine, are you still having nightmares?" my psychiatrist Mr. Munroe spoke as he jotted down the necessary notes, Mr. Munroe looks to be in his late fifties with grey hair reaching down to his shoulders and aged face indicating that he's fought in a war. He is wearing a simple brown suit smoking a cigarette.

I nodded slightly "Yes, every night it's the same, I wake up naked and bound to a medical table with all of the victims of what I did during my time as his slave. And each of them has a needle in their hands and one by one they stab me draining the contents into me, and each time I scream and beg for them to stop but their cold eyes bore deep into me as I try to escape. After each one stabs me they shuffle out of the room, then _he _walks in. Albert Wesker carrying a syringe and injects the contents into me, he then turns around and walks away and then my body starts to convulse violently and then to my horror I was changing into a B.O.W. not just any B.O.W. but one I feared the most: the Tyrant that I faced in Raccoon City. I woke up then." I said as the memory of that nightmare resurfaces in my mind.

"Hmm…I read a report on the incident that took place in Raccoon City, in fact there is word of a excavation team being assembled to go to the ruins of Raccoon City and build a memorial there. But first they want to have it checked for any remnants of the T-Virus such as a zombie or two, despite the city itself being hit with a tactical nuclear missile there is the distinct possibility of some zombies still lingering within the ruins." he said, at the mention of returning to where it all began brings back a familiar face.

Claire Redfield.

When I first met her I could actually see the family resemblance between brother and sister and it's obvious that she inherited her brother's stubborn streak when she entered Raccoon City and helped fight against the zombie horde. After the destruction the two of us headed towards a bar outside of Raccoon City and by then the destruction of the city has already made international headlines, luckily our participation in that event was not mentioned or perhaps they didn't know at the time and the two of us ordered a beer and we spent the majority of the night drinking our sorrows away and mourning the loss of the innocent souls that did not survive that fateful night. When I woke up the next morning Claire was gone, she left a not saying that she didn't regret last night but she was afraid that I did I haven't seen her since.

I clear my head of the memories of the past before continuing "I would be more than glad to assist them. As long as I close that chapter in my life I will gladly return back to that hellhole." I said and Mr. Munroe assures me that I will be placed on the team.

One month later…

"Miss Valentine we are almost at the landing zone." the pilot announced as the helicopter started to descend to the ground on a makeshift landing pad. I look out of the window to see several tents and construction equipment, I could see a few people milling about going about business around the camp. Within moments we landed I calmly step out wearing my standard BSAA uniform minus hat letting my now short hair free. If there was one of the things that Raccoon City has proven that a potential zombie was and is a possibility. As such a few books were released to the general public about how to recognize and survive a zombie outbreak some of them just give you general tips while a few are outlandish advice just to drum up a few bucks, at least a few actually are helpful in that regard.

I was brought out of my musings as a woman with blonde hair wearing a red business suit step in front of me "Hello and welcome back to Raccoon City. I am Amanda Walker and I am the local BSAA contact." she said as she extended her hand.

I grab it and shake it "Jill Valentine, but you probably already know that." I said as she leads me away from the landing pad as the helicopter takes off.

She nodded "Indeed, your exploits are quite legendary throughout our department. I do hope that this excursion will be nothing more than a lark to appease the higher ups." she said as she leads me to a tent where a large group of BSAA soldiers leaning over a map of the city. They see her coming and stand at attention breaking the huddle "At ease. The mission is a simple recon and demolition. The teams will be four apiece and each one carrying a explosive with enough force to destroy a large factory. Once you place the bomb you are to return to base and await further orders, communications will be statically so I want each team to report in every thirty minutes." she said as the group paired up with each other.

"Is this a private party or can anyone crash it?" a familiar voice spoke I turn to see Claire clad in her trademark red vest and blue jeans. I reach over to her and hug her.

"Claire what are you doing here?" I ask her as we separated from the hug.

Claire smirked "Well the bosses figured that since you're here they felt that another person that survived Raccoon City would be needed. Why didn't you tell me that you were assigned to this job?" she asked.

"I didn't get assigned, I volunteered for this. And no chewing me out for not telling you that I'm still alive?" I ask her.

She shrugged "Nah, I knew that you had your reasons, besides you would probably quote Mark Twain." she said as two soldiers stepped forward. The first one was a tall bald African American in his mid thirties and the second is a woman in her mid twenties of Hispanic decent

The man spoke introducing himself "A pleasure to meet the two of you the name's John 'Iron Man' Irons and this is Maria Lopez we're assigned to assist the two of you on this mission." he said as he led us to an army truck and the man in charge of the truck handed me a standard is M92F and Claire a Ithaca M37, John grabs a AK-74 and Maria selects a Dragunov SVD as her weapon of choice. Each of us were outfitted with high quality body armor to reduce the chance of infection five standard grenades and the explosive that were covered in the debriefing. I pull out my PDA and upload the digital map and the four of us head towards the necropolis once known as Raccoon City.

Three hours later…

"This place gives me the creeps, and I grew up here." Claire muttered as I place the explosive at the location on the map indicated.

"What about you?" John asks me as I finish arming the bomb.

"The first time I came here the infestation was already in full swing. I was looking for some of my comrades in STARS that might have evidence of Umbrella's biohazard research. It was through sheer luck that I managed to escape before the explosion that wiped out the city." I said while Maria looks around nervously.

"Let's just get the hell out of this place already. I'm creeped out enough already." Maria said as we start making our way back to camp. The radio suddenly came on.

"Sigma Team this is base. Over." Amanda spoke.

I click on the radio "Sigma here, we've just placed the bomb and are about to return to base. Over."

Amanda's voice came back "Good. Before you return I want your team to check on Delta Team, they have yet to report back and I want to make sure they are alive. Over."

"Right, we'll check it out. Over." I replied.

"I'm sending their last known location to your PDA. I want all of you to take extreme caution and not take any unnecessary risks. Over and out." Amanda's voice cutoff as the radio goes silent. And the PDA shows a signal at least a few miles away.

"Come on we got some idiots to find." John muttered as we walk towards the signal.

Thirty minuets later…

"Hey John I've been wondering why do they call you 'Iron Man' anyway?" Maria asks as we started to close in on the signal.

"Well when I graduated from high school I entered the Iron Man triathlon three times and completed it each time. After that I did a brief stint in the army and the rest is history." John said trying to break the melancholies of the situation.

Maria whistled "Damn, I never pegged you for a suicidal. From what I've heard those things could kill you. Me, I joined for the money, my plans are to go to college and get a better education than my parents had." Maria said as we turned the corner.

"Traditionalists?" I inquired.

Maria nodded "Yeah, they refuse to embrace the fact that it is a new world out there. In fact they have a marriage contract with an old family friend of theirs. So unless the guy drops dead I'm stuck with the bastard." she said bitterly.

"Guys we're coming up on the signal and there's nobody there." Claire said catching our attention. I focus my attention to my surroundings. We finally arrive at the coordinates only to see the scattered pieces of Delta Team.

I muttered a curse and called Amanda "Amanda this is Sigma Team. We found Delta Team or what's left of them. Over."

Amanda's voice was slightly faint "Repeat that again Sigma Team? Over."

I boosted the signal "I repeat Delta Team is dead. Nothing left of them but bloody pieces. Over."

Amanda's voice was clearer but there was still a bit of static "Okay I want your team to pull out and head back to base. We'll examine our options. Over."

"Amanda, with all due respect, are you insane? We have other teams out here." I protested.

Amanda's voice sighs "I know I'm calling back all the teams at once. I'd rather try to contain this mess before it gets out of control. Over."

I sigh "Understood, we're heading back. Over and out." I said as I shut the radio off.

John speaks up "What the hell happened here anyway?" he asks in a almost sickened voice trying to keep his lunch in.

Claire looks at the carnage with an appraising eye "My money is on Lickers ambushing them."

Maria asks the question that's on both hers and John's minds "Lickers?"

I take up the explanation "The name 'Licker' was given to this creature by the officers at the Raccoon City Police Department for their incredibly long tongues. Other changes from normal zombies to Lickers are brain swelling and becoming visible, an increase in muscle development, and the total loss of skin. Because of the lack of skin-constraint and the development of muscular tissue, the Licker was very agile, capable of performing surprising jumps to incredible heights and distances and moved much more rapidly while their warped bone structure made it more suitable for them to crawl about on all fours." I recited the file data from memory, Claire nodded at the accuracy of my exposition.

"Any way to kill them?" John asks.

I shrug my shoulders " Like any other undead bastard: You shoot them in the head. Now let's get going, the longer we stay here the more likely we'll be Licker food." my companions agreed and we moved out towards the exit.

One hour later…

"We're almost out of here just a few more miles to go." John said as the feeling of foreboding was increasing.

Maria speaks up in a hopeful voice "Yeah, nothing's going to stop us now!" Claire groans at her words.

"Great…now you've jinxed us. Never and I mean never invoke Murphy's Law, now every Licker here will be after us." Claire said as seconds later I can hear the low growls of hungry lickers headed our way.

"Should we run for it?" John said nervously.

I shake my head "No, if we run those things will kill us before we even reach the exit." I pointed out.

I click on the radio "Amanda this is Sigma Team. We have hostiles on our way to us. Over."

Amanda's voice spoke indicating slight worry " Hang tight, reinforcements are on their way. We have a lock on your signal. So try to keep calm. Over." Amanda ordered.

I sigh "No promises. Over and out." I finished as I click off the radio.

Claire sighs as she preps her shotgun "It's just another day in the life of a Raccoon City Survivor." she mutters dryly as all of a sudden a Licker leaps at her only to fly back due to a well aimed shotgun blast to its exposed brains. It screeches for a second before collapsing on the ground, dead. That was the signal for the Lickers to attack, one by one they leap to attack only to fall dead. John pulls a pin from a grenade and tosses it into a small group and exploded taking out a portion of the group before firing his machine gun into the remaining Lickers killing them, Maria takes to the high ground and starts picking off Lickers one by one.

"Jill! Look out!" Claire screams I turn my head to see a Licker in mid leap I point my gun at it but it _Damn it, it's way too close _I thought as I decided to duck and roll, but before I could do that but before I could do that it collapses onto the ground. I look at its head to see a standard issue BSAA knife embedded deep into it's head, I turn my head to see Claire had thrown the knife. I raise my gun and fire at a Licker that was about to wrap its tongue around her, she turns her head to see its dead body collapsing onto the ground.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Claire said smiling.

I nodded at her "Right back at you." I replied smiling and soon all the Lickers are disposed of just as a large group of BSAA soldiers arrive to secure the area. After confirming that the Lickers were indeed dead we headed back to base for a debriefing.

Later that night…

The sounds of multiple explosions going off at once echo as the ruins of Raccoon City crumbles for the final time entombing the dead and the undead permanently while the city is to be turned into a memorial for those damned souls that did not survive. After saying goodbye to Amanda, Claire suggests a celebratory drink at the bar that we went to the night that Raccoon City was bombed. We walk into the bar and it looked the same as it did the night we walked in all those years ago. I automatically order two beers for me and Claire and we could hear the news report of the second destruction of Raccoon City coming from the TV perched above the bar. And like before no one pays attention to our arrival.

I take a sip of my beer enjoying the taste of it before talking "So now that this is finally over and done with what are your plans?" I ask Claire making her almost choke on the beer she was drinking.

Claire coughs for a moment before answering "To be honest I have no idea. I think I'll quit the BSAA, I've had enough of this zombie shit for a lifetime, I want to settle down and find someone to live the rest of my life with."

I nodded in agreement "I know what you mean, the incident with Wesker feels like the final straw for me. I mean if he hadn't mind fucked me like he did I probably still be a workaholic like your brother." I said.

Claire sighs "And knowing our luck the stigmata of being a Raccoon City Survivor will follow us, and that's a bit of a turn off for most men seeing as they just see us as docile. I mean there are a few exceptions but their either gay, married, have a girlfriend, or remotely not interested."

I snorted "I know for a fact that Wesker is a workaholic, well either that or he is gay. When I was under his control he could've commanded me to fuck him and I would've done it, but no he'd rather spend his time looking over research data and checking up on his experiments. At least Excella was decent enough to 'relieve' me of my tension."

Claire raised her eyebrows "Did you…?"

I cut her off before she could ask "No, nothing like that. She just merely finger me off and then goes about her business. And during that time she just looks at me in a mocking manner and taunts me."

Claire looks at me "Do you really think he's finally dead? I mean he took two point blank rockets to the head inside a volcano! Are you sure he's finally dead?" she asks me.

"Unless somehow he manages to resurrect himself only to become a pawn for a world devouring alien forcing me and Chris to team up with other heroes and villains for the fate of the earth, I'm pretty sure that he's staying dead." I told her as the rest of the night continued on from there as smoothly as the beer that I was drinking.

(Lemon alert! If you are offended by heavy sexual content then either skip this or click on the previous button.)

We stumble into a nearby motel drunk and giggling like a couple of horny schoolgirls I drop the keycard that lets us into the room I paid for tonight, I reach down to pick it up only to feel a hand fondling my breast. I turn my head to see Claire with a look of lust and desire in her eyes.

"Need a hand?" she said as she licks my ear lightly making me shudder in anticipation for the upcoming love-making that will take place in my room.

I smiled "Nah, I got this." I said as I pick up the keycard and open the door and almost immediately Claire gives me a passionate kiss and quickly dominating my tongue we break away panting hard.

"God Claire I want you so badly." I said as my feelings of lust was coursing through my veins is being far more powerful than anything Wesker could ever conceive.

"Hmm…I know, when I first met you I knew that there was something about you that makes me so wet." her voice was husky and practically dripping with desire. I could feel the same about her as she started to take off her red leather vest, I started to take off the BSAA uniform that was issued to me. At this point Claire has already removed her boots and socks and is in the process of removing her tight fitting blue jeans revealing the red lace panties that was soaked through like she mentioned and her nipples were poking through the matching bra she was wearing.

I licked my lips at the thought of sucking on them, her nipples look good enough to eat with that in mind I redouble my efforts to strip myself of my clothes faster. My underwear is nothing more than a simple black bra and panties which I am glad to wear at the moment to hide the large stain of my arousal.

"Jill you look so damn sexy." Claire muttered as she takes off her bra to reveal mid C-cup breasts with quarter sizes areoles, her nipples were like two pencil erasers, and her eyes were alit with desire. She moves in close and kisses me again but this time it's softer, more like a lover would kiss their beloved, she pulls away and starts kissing my neck and starts moving downwards licking at my collarbone leaving love bites, as she makes her way to my shoulder she moves the bra strap aside and moves her hands behind my back an unclasps the bra letting my breasts free from their confines.

Claire stops for a moment and takes one long look at me, drinking in my beauty as she starts sucking on my breasts like a newborn sending sparks of electricity through me. I let out a small whimper at her ministrations, encouraged by this she starts to suck harder alternating between the two and her hands massages my breasts more making my whimpers into moans of pleasure.

"Claire, don't stop! Please don't stop!" I said as the look on Claire's face says that she's not going to stop anytime soon. I feel one of her hands leave my breasts and slips itself into my panties and starts to gently rub my core, caught completely off guard at the sudden intrusion I cry out in surprise only to moan as her fingers were working their magic. Her hands moved like magic I close my eyes and relish the feeling, suddenly her fingers stop making me groan in protest.

"Come on Jill, I deserve some attention too you know." Claire whispered, licking my ear lightly again as she brings her hand up to slowly lick my juices off it making the effect more erotic, as if my hand was betraying me it moves to where Claire's treasure is and follows her example and while I was not as good as Claire but the cooing sounds she was making tells me that I was doing a good job. As my hand rubs her femininity I could feel her juices start to coat my fingers all the while Claire was giving me words of encouragement until she stops my hand and gently pulls it out of her panties and brings it up to my face. The smell of her juices is intoxicating, I hesitantly lick it and found it interesting so I proceed to repeat Claire's action and lick her nectar off of my hand. I finish cleaning my hand only for Claire to deeply kiss me and I could taste myself on her lips and I know she could taste herself on mine, after a moment we separate and Claire's eyes were now an inferno of lust and she cocks her head to the bed.

"Hmm… how about we take this to the bed?" Claire murmured detaching herself from me for the moment and slips off her panties revealing her dripping sex, I follow suit discarding them into the pile of clothes that was scattered throughout the room in our hurry. This time I drink in her beautiful nude body as she lays me onto the bed, she positions herself at my dripping sex and slowly drags her tongue across my slit making me shudder as her licks increases, it was obvious that she was enjoying the taste of my nectar if the way she was licking her fingers off earlier was in any indication.

"Claire I want to taste more of you." I moaned as Claire obliges my wishes and repositions herself in a sixty-nine position and I look at her wet cunt up close and move my tongue up and down it making Claire moan in approval, and I can feel Claire's as she laps away at my pussy making me buck my hips, my tongue keeps moving as her hips soon follow suit.

"Jill you are so fucking good! Yeah! Lick that like the slut that you are!" Claire screams as I start spreading her nether regions wider to allow me more access to her juices, her use of dirty talk is surprising but sexy. I let out a moan into her pussy as she reaches a sweet spot.

"Ooh that feels so amazing Claire! Show me that you can use that tongue! Lick me damn it LICK ME!" I let out a strong scream as her tongue reaches deeper into me. She removes her tongue and again reposition herself and rubs her clit against mine, the fire that was burning inside me was starting to become unbearable, the sheen of sweat on our bodies was increasing as the moment of release is approaching closer and closer.

"Jill I'm so fucking close to coming!" Claire says as my own orgasm was closing in.

"Me too!" I said as the moment hits, with a mutual cry of release our orgasms hits, and for one brief moment I could see nothing but whiteness which started to fade slowly as we ride out our orgasm.

(End lemon.)

Claire slowly crawls up to embrace me, I was exhausted, sweaty and sticky from the sex and my hair is a mess, but I've haven't felt so satisfied. As Claire embraces me I felt as though maybe the two of us would make it work. After waking up from one nightmare I fall into a beautiful dream that I wish would never end.

_The end._

_Me: Please read and review! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
